If Destiny Talked In Your Head
by Poseidon's Chickadee
Summary: The end is on its way ... and close behind it is a new beginning.A more indepth take on the night that changed the Winchesters lives forever.Charmed and SPN Crossover.
1. Just Not Yet

Disclaimer: SPN is owned by Eric Kripke and the CW, while Charmed is the late (and beloved!) Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, and TNT's thing. I have no profit, unless laughs and enjoyment counts. Though if Jensen and Jared, ever get lonely … I'd let them own me … Together. :-P

Author's Note: This has a slight Spoiler for Charmed Again Part II, in fact if you are hardcore Charmed fans you should be able to notice a certain nun's line :-D  
Other than that, I don't think so. Remember this is AU, don't be mad if somethings don't add up or stray from the show, especially Paige's and the Winchester boys' childhoods.  
I am going to try and keep the timeline and the original story as close together as possible. Within reason.

* * *

"Oh come on John, how many times does one get to go to San Francisco?"  
The young woman asked her husband of six months. She was currently trying to tug the tall, gruff ex-Marine down the crowded streets of the beautiful California city, however, he didn't seem to be having any of that.

John Winchester really didn't want to be here. Here a city of over-expressive loonies. Here a city where people liked to pass by you like they knew you and the crowds where too friendly for his own taste. Here a city, the only reason they were here in this city was because of his wife's parents. His wife's mother to be exact. She wouldn't let the fact that he was a 'poor boy who probably joined the Marines to escape trouble' keep her from seeing her daughter. And he couldn't deny his Mary anything. Nothing at all.  
So he was here in San Francisco, a place that his blonde goddess would probably been able to go many times over if she had married someone like her father, instead of … well, instead of him, the poor boy. Here he was, while here grated on his nerves because he could never give her here or places like it. Here he was because it made her happy.

Slightly jaded brown eyes looked down into shining cornflower blue ones and they crinkled at the side in a sign of resignation and happiness at her exuberance. "Fine, fine. I'm coming. I'm coming."

Famous last words, John thought a few hours later as he tried to catch his breath from being dragged-or it sure felt like it-all over the city. What was the point of years training under the government for all types of attacks, going through all types of drills, only to be brought down by a hyperactive blonde that could move faster and shoot out more orders than any general he knew? "Mary, honey. How about something to drink?" John breathed out as he tried discreetly to wipe the sweat from his brow. The heat was unbearably stuffy this August 2nd, and he was sure he was about to pass out for the both of them.

"Johnny, don't tell me you're tired already!"  
Mary's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She barely felt winded.

"Okay. I won't."

She let out a slight chuckle of amusement, her lips curling with amusement and love.  
John Winchester was this odd bundle of drill sergeant, flirter, and sweetheart. Not to mention he had the sarcastic, potty mouth bit down. She could only hope that her children, especially her sons, turned out to be just like him. Well except the cursing. She had no idea what his obsession with the words 'son of a bitch' was but she would rather not have her children pick up on THAT trait. "Okay, then. How about, …we take a rest inside that …" Mary looked around for some place that would be nice and cool, and yet interesting. For some strange reason her eyes fell upon a this church that also seemed to be connected to an orphanage. "there!"

"There?!"  
John gave his wife a skeptical look.  
Why did she want to go there?

"Yeah, why not? We could give the children some of our goodies Johnny!  
Doesn't sound nice?"

"Right."  
Was all John could say. Would say.  
He was a smart man. And smart men didn't ask their wives, especially their one of six months, if the heat was getting to her.

Mary gave her husband a look. She knew exactly what he was thinking.  
In fact, she was thinking it too. What kind of people just wandered around in an orphanage if they weren't planning on adopting? But something … for the life of her she couldn't pinpoint what. But something told her she had to go into the orphanage. Something told her it was vital for her to. And Mary was one to listen to 'that something', if she hadn't been she would have never dated let alone married her Johnny.

"Of course I'm right, come on Johnny."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes at the back of her head, John obediently followed his wife in. Way more demanding than any general he ever had. Although, for her he'd have no problems dropping it.

No one could say that the Winchesters were overtly religious. In fact, John wasn't one to believe in what he couldn't see with his two eyes. Until the day God laid a million in front of him or the Devil introduced him(or her)self and shook his hands he was fine in staying in the firm nonbeliever side. Mary had grown up with a Christian background but that was more for show than any real sense of piety. However, the moment they stepped into the Church they were sure they were in the presence, somewhere in the building, of things that were of true goodness; in fact Mary even genuflected before a statue of her namesake and John couldn't seem to stop twisting the hat in his hand. But what truly had their attention was the couple standing by a far off door talking to a young nun.

It had been the urgent and pleading sad tones of the woman that had their dragged their eyes at that direction. " … can't keep her. It wouldn't be safe for our baby …. Some things just can't be no matter how you want th-them, I, we …. c-could you ask them to name her something, a-any name that begins with a 'P'? … family tradition."

Because they were all the way by the entrance of the church, they hadn't been able to hear everything but they seemed to have caught the vital parts, enough so that Mary's heart could clench in empathy towards the woman that didn't seem to be much older than she. Mary could not imagine what would cause the woman to have to give away her child but it was obvious that it was ripping her apart. And for some strange reason it was ripping her, Mary who hadn't had any children yet, apart too.

Feeling his wife's distress John unconsciously placed one had on the small of her back, rubbing it, and used the other to pull her against him all the while unable to take his eyes off the scene. It wasn't that much of an unusual scene. At least not to him. Where he came from many parents, usually a bit younger than those before him, had to give up their children in hopes that they would get a better life, hell at least a chance at a life. But something … something about this couple called to him. John may not be a great believer of intuition or precognition or déjà vu or whatever this was, but there were times. Many times that he listened to the little voice in his head; it had kept him alive and given him the courage to approach his Mary. This was one of those times.

As they continued to watch the sad scene: the man's arms around the woman, the sad sympathy and understanding and … awe? on the nun's face, the mother's last kiss to her baby. As they continued to watch, Mary lost the tenuous hold she had on her emotions and the tears began to flow quickly and freely.

It was the choked sob that alerted Sam Wilder that there were other people in the room besides the woman he loved, his daughter, and the Sister.

His eyes went from the tallish, strong, gruff looking man to the lovely, gentle-looking blonde that he was gathered up in the other man's arms. His eyes noticed how they didn't seem to move from his Patty and the bundle of blue she was holding, well except for the man's. The man's eyes lifted and met his own leaving Sam to look into dependable, solemn, sad brown eyes. Leaving him to look into his soul and the grayed, yet youthful faced man was a bit shaken by what he was seeing. It was like looking into a looking glass and seeing himself. This man was just like him. Well, no not JUST like him or else they would have met before for it was near impossible not to know another in Sam's line of work. However, this man was indeed like him. Loving the woman in their lives unconditionally. Strong and reliable. Slightly jaded men who believed in what was right and would fight for it. Sam saw that just like him, this man, if ever broken would shatter to millions of pieces. For the first time since after his little girl was born, for the first time since he realized all the things he would miss in her beautiful, blessed little life Sam felt elated. He felt like something was right. Which made sense, for look at who his daughter was. A Halliwell. This time, right now, these people … they were her destiny. There was no doubt in his mind that they were. "Patty," he whispered softly so only she could hear. "turn towards the door and let them see her."

Patricia Bennett nee Halliwell raised wet brown eyes at her husband. "W-what?"

"Just do it, honey. You'll see."

Frowning but trusting in him, for Sam had never yet to fail her, Patty turned slowly towards the door way of the church, positioning the little bundle in her arms so that they (whoever THEY were) by the door could see their daughter.

"Oh."  
The two-lettered sigh was filled with so much emotion when it was said by two different (yet maybe not so different) women at the same exact time; the word reverberated throughout the church.

When Patty looked upon the couple she saw what her Sammy had seen, she saw destiny. She saw the future parents of her child. A mother just knew such things. Especially a mother like she.

When Mary laid eyes on the milky-complexion that was slightly covered by blue blanket and curly dark, dark hair her heart did the strangest thing; it grew and bursted and it recognized what belonged to it.

John stopped his wife just before she could walk out of his arms and towards the couple.  
He had to clench his jaw so his knees wouldn't buckle at the rawness he saw in those lovely, and usually serene blues. "Come on, darlin', we've intruded enough."

"No!"  
The word was sharp and was spat out quickly.

"Yes."  
John said making sure his tone was the opposite of hers and that his voice didn't tremble.

"No,"  
Mary whispered it this time.  
"we can't go. Johnny look. Look at her … she's beautiful Johnny.  
We …"Mary frowned slightly. 'We' what? "we … John, she's ours."

"No, she isn't Mar.  
Come on, your parents must be nuts wondering where you are."

"We can't leave without her John. Surely you can see that."  
She wasn't so sure what was sure about it but Mary knew, just knew, that that baby girl was meant to be hers. Just like she had known that John had been, still was.

"I .."  
John faltered. He did.  
Damn, this had to be one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to him but he did.  
He did see it but he also felt that now wasn't the time. It was even crazier than the feeling that the little girl was meant to be theirs. That she was theirs, just not yet.  
"Come on Mary." He had to practically drag her out of the church, for she was struggling with him and calling him all sorts of names he would have never believed his Mary knew.  
Maybe he was a bad influence on her. However, he had a feeling she was a worse one on him … Little girls that were meant to be theirs. That was a tad insane… almost sounded like destiny. Or that crock.

But the little voice in the back of his head said that it wasn't crock and there were some times that John Winchester listened to that little voice. And currently it was telling him to be patient.

John knew how to wait.

* * *

So what do you think?  
This story is a lot of firsts for me. First story in my first series, first Supernatural fanfic and first Charmed fanfic (that has been posted lol)  
I honestly think it came out well ... but go ahead and reassure me bg.  
Please review!

Oh and not to worry, Just Like Heaven is underway and I have plans for A Feudal Fairytale:-D


	2. No Better Husband

Disclaimer: Charmed and Supernatural do not belong to me. I make no profit, and never will try to make some, from this story. I just want to free myself from vicious plot bunnies. They're mean. And Nasty. Have sharp teeth and will not allow me rest unless I do what they say. They're holding me by chainsaw!!!!! Did people listen to Anya (BtVS reference) when she said it was the bunnies? No! Well, I'm saying it. It's the bunnies and the only way to sooth them is to review. Review damn it! Whines

lol

Thanks to Halo231 for the review.

I believe that this chapter should answer the first part of your question :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: There's no better husband than John Winchester

December 20th, 1978

"Dashing through the snow on a one horse open slay ... hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmmmm laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright ..." Mary Winchester stood on her tips of her toes adding garland around the door frame. Her position made precarious and the task made difficult because of the added bulk of her middle; however, she wouldn't let that stop her from decorating her home for the upcoming holidays. That or her hennish husband. Mary continued to hum the rest of the popular holiday song under her breath, as a smile played on her lips. She was thinking on the difficulty she had getting the love of her life out to work that morning.

Her Johnny ... Mary's smile became a full blown grin as she thought of how changed her rough and tumble ex-Marine had become since they had discovered that she as pregnant with their first child. Yes, he still cursed like a sailor (no pun indeed), he still forgot to wipe his boots off before he entered the house, and liked to sneak cookies behind her back like he was no more than three ... but he had changed. After all how many wives could brag that her husband knew the benefits behind wood and plastic cribs? How many could say that he went to every single Lamaze class? How many could say that he practiced diapering on baby dolls?

Not many, though John would never speak to her again if she told any of their friends about the doll thing.

Yes, there very much was a softer side to John Winchester but Mary was learning one had to learn to take the good with the neurotically overprotective.

Overprotective wasn't enough for her Johnny.

That was why she added the neurotic as an adverb.

And paranoid. And insane. And about to drive her over the brink!

The minute he had discovered that she was pregnant he wouldn't let her walk, going as far as to CARRY her to the car and into the doctor's office. It had taken the doctor and a few nurses to boot to assure him that setting her feet on the ground would not cause her to strain anything. This was one of the reasons why she was hurrying to decorate the house. John didn't have the time and would never let her do it.

Mary let out a giggle. For someone so smart, love and fear could make him so dumb.

What was she going to do? Tangle herself up in lights and attach herself to the tree?

Add ornaments and suddenly go into labor? She had tried to reason with him but he wouldn't have it and after a while she had given up trying. It was safer on her sanity. Moreover, it was so much easier to sneak around.

So long as he didn't find out. Cause when he did, he began to cast her those looks. Those looks that said either that she'd let him down or she was being silly and wouldn't let him protect her. As if tying her own shoes would cause her to miscarriage. Luckily, this insanity seemed to dim after the first and onto the others (or so the doctors and her neighbor Vicky Fields told her).

Until then she would learn how to handle it.

Although, despite how loud her protests where, John's insane paranoia warmed her over multiple times.

It made her feel like she was on higher clouds than John's love itself usually made her walk on.

Nearly everything was perfect. She was married to the man she loved and she still loved him as he did her despite what her parents had predicted. She was in a small, but wonderful home that she adored. Had new friends that were terrific. And best of all ... best of all she was going to give John a baby. They were going to have a baby very, very soon. They were going to be a family. The smile on Mary's face faltered, as she thought on the word 'family'. They were going to be a family ... or they could if ... well, it would be better if they ... No. No, Mary wasn't going to let herself think about it, about her.

Mary refused to let herself think about her little girl.

The baby that she and John had seen in the church in San Francisco over a year ago.

The baby her heart had known had belonged to it, still knew.

Mary wouldn't let herself think about Paige (she had already named the baby, pathetic wasn't it?) because when she did she led herself to think about how much a part of her resented John and his words of "just not yet". Her entire being loved him, and tried to understand that he too must listen to his heart and if his heart told him that it wasn't the time to bring Paige home with them, she would try to respect that. She would try, but it was so hard. It was so damn hard. It hurt. If not now, then when? Why not now?

Just not yet, he would always say when she asked. Then when?

She had asked him last Christmas and that had been his reply.

She had asked him on her birthday and again he had said those three words and of course again, and again, and again on August 2nd of this year.

Just. Not. Yet.

Then when?

When would she get to adopt Paige and make the little girl theirs?

Make her a Winchester?

She had tried to explain it to others, because honestly she couldn't explain to her brain what her heart knew.

She really couldn't make sense and explain this feeling. Explain this compulsion that she had to become that baby's mother. Explain the instant connection that she had the moment she had laid eyes on the baby. The tug of some thing, some little voice that had led her to drag her Johnny into that church. But she couldn't, she always came up short and insensible when she did. Her mother thought that John was giving her things. Vicky at least tried, however, trying fell short for her friend hadn't experienced what she had felt. The only person who could comprehend those emotions kept saying 'just not yet'.

The baby was going to be born soon and she wanted so much for them to be a family, the four of them: John, herself, Paige, and the baby to be. And Paige needed her, needed them.

Mary was sure of it because she couldn't stop thinking about it, cause she felt it. She dreamed it.

As much as she thought about the girl that should be her daughter, she had dreams.

Mary had frequent dreams of things that she just couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of.

Dreams of magical women fighting monsters in lakes at camps; both winning and losing something vital.

Dreams of three little girls that were motherless and had invisible fathers. Of two little boys and their older sister who were motherless with broken fathers. She dreamt of angels that lost their wings. She dreamt of monsters and witches and three young people who became nine young people that joined together and fought the monsters and witches and loved each other. She dreamt of blue light ... she dreamt of so many strange things. None of them seemed to add up, except for the fact that she knew-something told her- that they had to do with Paige ... and her unborn baby.

Mary told John of her dreams, using them to try and convince him that it was pressing that they go and get Paige NOW. John would look at her, a solemn look in his eyes though he would never laugh at her or brush her fantastical, cause even she knew they were out there, dreams aside. No, John would simply look at her and say 'Just not yet'.

Son of a bitch, then when?!

Mary let out a sigh, trying to clear herself of her anger and desperation because it wouldn't be good for the baby or her marriage, and it sure as hell wouldn't bring Paige home to her any faster.

Getting a handle on herself, once again, Mary began to put left-over scraps of decorations back into the box she had for them; as she was doing this she heard the car door slam. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had missed hearing the usual sign of the tires rolling over gravel signaling that John was home. Dropping the box onto the floor, she quickly-or as quickly a seven months and many days pregnant woman could-kicked it under the table and waddled towards the couch of their small den, pretending to have been watching T.V.

John Winchester was bone-tired, smelly, dirty, hungry, and excited.

Walking into the house through the kitchen he quickly made his way to the sink only to wince and realize that once again he had forgotten to take off his work boots. Looking at the pristine linoleum that was now marked with mud and grease from cars, he winced again knowing that Mary was going to be put out with him. Or more than she had been lately. But he wouldn't worry about that right now, he couldn't for it was unimportant. He'd clean the floor later and besides he had something that he was sure would erase all and any of her irritation with him.

He quickly watched his hands in the kitchen sink and made his way to the den almost how bright and cheery was the house he was sure he had left very undecorated in the morning. Almost.

Pausing again, this time with a defeated sigh John looked around to take in how much work his wife had done.

The lights? She had put the lights on the tree? The star?! What the hell had she stood on! What if she had fallen?!

"Maaaary!!!!" John practically stormed towards her, his Look firmly etched on his features.

"Oh, John you're home." She smiled brightly up at him.

A little too brightly.

"Uh-huh. Mary just what were you thinking? Decorations? Decorations?! We don't need decorations for one damn Christmas! A ladder, Mary?! What the hell were you thinking!?!" John paused to his raging only to catch his breath. "Wh-"

"I heard you the first time John Winchester!" She snapped back. Oh, if she could stand up without taking an hour an a half to do so he would so see how well she had heard him! "I was thinking that my husband would be too tired after work to do the decorations himself and that it would be nice to celebrate our second christmas as husband and wife in spirit! Apparently I'm the only one who cares about memories or any of the important stuff!" Mary crossed her arms over her beach-ball belly and glared up at him, eyes flashing blue fire.

"Now Mary, I understand that." John said letting go of his annoyance and worry; this wasn't how he wanted to give her her present. "It's just that ... It's a ladder Mary and you were alone. I would've done it for you, no matter how tired. You just worry me so much, baby."

Mary continued to glare at him.

"I know you're not an invalid," He continued in soothing and calm, beseeching tone. "I do know that. It's just that with the baby so close to term and those dreams that keep you up honey, you've been so tired. Mar, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, you have to know that. Don't you?" He whispered the last word as he squats down so that she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him; his frowning brown eyes meeting her blue eyes.

Mary let out a sigh, she really did need to learn how to stay annoyed with the man.

It just wouldn't do for him to always get his way, the talker, she thought with a small smile. "I know, Johnny." Cupping his face with her hands, she brought her face close to his. "I know. But you also know me. I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs til you get home."

"Yeah I do, I know. But think about. The baby will be here soon and then you'll have your hands full. You'll have the house to decorate all you want, and the baby to nurse, and a toddler to run around after."

"A what?" Mary asked, her tone both unsure and confused.

"A toddler. They usually do run around don't they? Even the sweet and quiet ones. I am sure Paige will run around." John tried so hard to keep the smile off his face as Mary's eyes widen, though he couldn't help a grimace as she stretched his cheeks back and pressed her palms hard against his face.

"Pai- ... Johnny don't play with me. This isn't funny? If you're trying to get me no longer mad at you, that isn't going to work."

"Of course it will." He grins. "Ow!" He yelps as she hits him lightly on the face. "I'm not playing woman." Rummaging in his jacket, John pulls out an envelope.

Grabbing the envelope from his hands, Mary opens it to pull out a plane ticket.

As she is doing so John falls into a slight nervous babble, unsure of what to do when her face becomes unreadable. "I didn't have the money, I wanted to earn the money. For the ticket. And little girl stuff. Vicky told me about all the stuff little girls would need. I got her cloths you see, and you can take her shopping when she comes. And I called California. The orphanage. I talked to the nun that was there last time. It's settled, all you have to do is sign and I go get her. Something about waiting for us ... I don't know it was a bit weird, Mar. I just-" He was silenced by her lips against his, her arms around his neck squeezing for dear life.

"She's coming home. She's coming here, Johnny?" She asked against his mouth.

John could taste the tears, her tears, when he answered her, moving his hand up and down her back. "Yeah, babe. She's coming here to live with us for good."

"When?" Mary pulled back slightly, smiling at him. Through the tears and excitement and love and happiness shining in her eyes it came out with radiance.

"This weekend." John smiled back.

Mary clenched her arms around his neck again, as she laid her head his shoulder and cried softly.

God there really wasn't a better husband than John Winchester.


	3. Paige Me When We Get There

Disclaimer: Paige, John, Mary, Dean and Sammy are not mine. They belong to others that are big shot networks and famous writers, directors and producers. Some Eric man and a dearly loved and departed Aaron. I don't make money from them!

Oh and I don't own the songs either.

* * *

Silver wings silhouetted against a child's sunrise 

-Jimi Hendrix, "Angel"

"They told me that you would come for her. I had no idea what I would do to keep her here in the orphanage but it was as if God knew that she belonged with you for no other family seemed to want to adopt her. Though I must admit I was starting to worry, but I shouldn't have it is as the angels had said …"

John Winchester just stood there only half listening to what the nun was babbling on about. He couldn't seem to remove his gaze from the dark hazel eyes that had captured his. It was as if they were sharing some thing because the minute that his eyes seemed to have caught hers the little girl had stopped playing with her blocks. John had tried hard to shake the feeling of something grander working in the background, something that he couldn't control but that had been hard with those dreams his Mary had been having; and now it was near impossible because the world seemed to stop as he stared into those dark eyes.

"Angels?"He asked, eyes still firmly attached on the little beauty. Goodness it was already obvious that this one was going to be a little heart breaker with her pouty lips and white alabaster skin, and mousy brown curls that just went this way and that. She looked like a little fairy. John felt a surge of fatherly pride and possessiveness and inwardly groaned. He was never making fun of Jeremiah Fields-whom had been blessed with five daughters (one who was a drop-dead gorgeous fifteen year old)-again, and hoped his neighbor would give him advice of keeping the boys away when the time came. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" John asked when he realized he had missed what the nun had said.

Little Paige gave him a tentative smile.

Oh yeah, shot guns galore. No boy was getting his grimy hands ten feet with in HIS daughter.

Sister Agnes favored John with such an indulgent and knowing smile the man actually almost blushed. "Of course. I was just remarking on how they arrived here." There was an awe and reverence that entered the young woman's voice. "They came in a swirl of bright white and blue lights just like, angels …"

That got John's attention, causing him to pull his brown eyes from Paige's toward the nun's. White and blue lights … Like, like in Mary's dreams. She had dreams of people that arrived and left in swirls of lights. It should have been strange that the nun was speaking of the same thing but strange had seemed to become a frequent part of his vocabulary since last year. At first worried about Mary's dreams he had started to research the things she described and had come up with information on witches and warlocks and demons; you can bet that hadn't been comforting. It had been part of the reason that he'd been hesitant to go get Paige-not just cause of an instinct. It wasn't until his wife had woken up ecstatic one night babbling about swirls of light. Swirls of light, research had said, always meant benevolent creatures like, angels.

Strange yes. Weird yes. But horribly farfetched, at first he had thought so but day by day he wasn't so sure.

"Angels? What do you mean?"

John asked, trying to get as much information as he could.

"Well, yes. What other logical answer could there be? They just appeared with the girl in their arms! I was stunned. I-I didn't know what to think. They were telling me about how they had no choice but to give her up, when you and your wife came and left so abruptly.

That is when the man told me that the child should go to the two of you. To only tell you of their secret for they knew that you would safe guard it and their daughter until she was old enough to understand."

John frowned confused and yet amazed.

He wanted to call the nun a quack, despite Mary's dreams and what he himself had felt last year, he was still skeptic. "How they know that we were trustworthy? How did they know that we'd come for her? How-"

"When you came, and first saw her. You called her something." The nun was referring to when he had entered the orphanage and accidentally caught sight of his daughter holding herself up and trying to walk all on her own. He had been filled with an inexplicable pride. "You had called her by a name." Sister Agnes smiled at the look that crossed the man's face. He had thought that she hadn't heard his whisper but she had caught it. He had said 'Paige' the moment he had laid eyes on the baby; he had said it like it was an announcement to the world and all ready the word was filled with such love and devotion. "Do you understand now?"

And he did.

"They wanted me to give you this."

She handed him an envelope.

Quickly opening it he scanned the letter that had been written in a bold, sprawling script. 'I know this may seem a bit strange …' It began and continued on explaining the situation. How they felt their daughter was in danger because in their world it wasn't accepted for people like them to be involved (they hadn't exactly explained what 'their world' or 'people like them' was but John had been able to surmise it had something to do with protectors and their proctectees, probably guardian angels and their humans) and they had no idea what would be done to their daughter, so they had to give her up. To himself and Mary. They wanted them to be Paige's new parents because they had felt a connection that sweltering summer day and in their world connections and instinct were things to go by. They spoke about how they knew Paige would be loved and protected and only had a sole request, that her name started with a 'P' (which Mary had already obliged them) and they wanted them-he and Mary-to name her so until then she'd be unnamed. …

John frowned at this. Looking up at Sister Agnes he asked,"You didn't call her anything?" You could tell by the look on John's face what he thought of that.

"Well I always referred to her as Angel. One of the young social workers who worked here had called her 'P', which had sadly started the older kids calling her 'peepee'."

The nun smiled at that. "That stopped immediately when Paige took the habit of throwing blocks at them when she learned what peepee meant and they too called her angel or fairy for her love of fairy tales."

A slight smirk curled on John's lips as he turned his attention back to the letter. There wasn't much left. The man and his wife wished them happiness and peace and love. Ending it with 'Blessed Be, Sam and Patty.' Leaving no last name, but he hadn't really thought they would if what they said was to be taken as truth. And he did, take it as truth.

Tucking the letter into his shirt pocket, John bent down so that he was eye level with the child. "Hey, Paige. I'm going to be your new daddy. Gonna take ya home and take care of you. Can't say Ima be the best father but I'm gonna try. And I'll always love you no matter what. That sound good to you?"

The child turned her head this way and that, observing him through twinkling dark eyes and then with the brightest smile John had ever seen (as bright as his Mary's) she threw a drooly block at him. It smacked him right on the mouth.

* * *

There you go again  
You take my breath away  
The way you look just then  
Moves me more than words can say 

-Kenny Rogers, "There You Go Again"

John easily lifted the small one and a half year old up into his arms when the doctor finally told him that it was okay to go and see his wife. And his newborn son.

A sense of relief had gone through him as soon as the doctor had said those words and tension that had seized him from the moment he had entered the hospital eight hours before and had refused to completely release it's chokehold on him was gone. He could breath. He could relax because everything had went well. Mary was fine and his son had been born healthy. His baby boy, Dean James Winchester. Mary had wanted to name him after James Dean, and she had a favorite uncle named James. John hadn't objected, not that he could object his Mar anything she really wanted; and besides her uncle Jamie had been the only member in her family that had approved their marriage.

Gone was the anxiety and there was the excitement. In fact each step towards Mary's hospital room seemed to increase a giddiness inside of himself. His first son. Healthy and alive. Mary was fine, he couldn't stop repeating that mantra in his mine, his Mary was just fine. More than even. Damn right he would be giddy.

However, John wasn't so wrapped up in his own emotions that he didn't notice the change in his daughter. He couldn't quite help how his grin widened. In the short month Paige had been with them had been enough to tie her indefinatley into the lives and hearts of Mary and John Winchester. They could not imagine life with out the bubbly, hyperactive, quirky baby. She was like a ball of sunshine they hadn't realized was missing and now that they had her refused to let her go. Especially John. Just like when he had just gotten married to his wife he had taken weeks to reassure himself that something this wonderful was in his life. Things like this-a beautiful wife who cared for him, a pretty little girl who giggled delightedly when he entered the room, and now a healthy son-didn't happen to him. Not the poor boy from Kansas. And yet here he was, a place he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams …

But back to where his thoughts had been going before he had gotten on tangent (as good as that tangent was). His little fairy. It seemed that with every step he took, while he got giddy, Paige seemed to get quieter. John had gotten good in the past month at reading the little girl's emotions-both he and Mary had-falling quickly into the role of father and embracing it wholly. He knew his little girl backwards and forwards.

Paige had insecurities. Plenty of them.

You wouldn't think that a one and a half year old would notice effect of being orphaned so young but they did. He and Mary had taken out plenty of books and read up on it after the first night in their home. That first night still made John's heart clench. After a day of playing and hugs and presents the little girl had gotten tired and they had brought her to the room they had set for her to sleep, however, Paige would have none of that. In fact she had sat there with her bottom lip trembling and tears leaking down her big eyes and refused to go the sleep despite it being obvious how tired it was. Mary had quickly realized that the baby thought that they were going to leave her and not come back.

It had broken his heart to see her like that and to this day Paige slept between the two of them.

In anticipation of Dean's birth the Winchesters had tried their hardest to explain to their little girl that she was not being replaced and while the family WAS getting to get larger they would always have enough love and attention for her. It had seemed as if there words had gotten through to her but apparently, that was not the case.

"Come on, fairy. Momma and your little brother are really excited to see you."

"Momma wan' Pay?" She asked him, not quite looking at him as she played with the buttons of his shirt but John could hear the hesitance in her tone.

"Yeah she wants to see you. Your little brother too. He really, really, really wants to see you."

Paige looked up at him then a look of dubiousness on her features but she just nodded.

John smiled slightly, she never seemed to quite say all of her feelings.

Just giving you halves and going it alone. But she was learning, they were helping her see, she was never going to be alone again. "Go 'head." He said when they reached the room.

"Knock on the door." Paige did so, tilting her ears toward the door to hear the permission to enter. Smiling when she heard Mary's voice she looked at him to get the doorknob.

John grinned and followed the silent command. John's grin faltered slightly when he caught sight of his wife laying there on the bed.

Mary was just laying there with a small smile on her face and her hands outstretched towards them. She looked a bit pale and her hair was a matted mess on her head and there slight bags under her eyes and … damn, she never looked more beautiful to him. He had always thought that other men, especially Jeremiah of the five kids and Vicky's husband, were exaggerating but … damn.

A self-conscious look came over Mary's features as she reached to straighten her appearance as much as she could but John's hand shot out and stopped her. Taking her hand and bringing it to his lips he murmured, "Don't Mar, you look just fine. Stunning even."

His wife gave him a beaming smile and she seemed to glow even more; for a second John wondered if she was as much of an angel as Paige's birth father.

"You're a smooth talker as always, John Winchester."

"That's why you love me." He grinned before asking. "How are you feeling. Want me to get you something? Plump your pillows?"

"Fine, no, and no."

Paige was watching all of this quietly, thinking that what was the point of getting another baby if they made mommy's sweaty. She hadn't made her mommy sweaty. Maybe they'd remember that and keep her and send the other one away.

Noticing Paige's frown, Mary held both hands out to the child.

"You sure?" John hesitated.

"Of course. Hey there beautiful, do you want to see your little brother?"

Paige just shrugged her little shoulders as an answer and as if right on cue, a nurse came in wheeling in Dean close to the bed.

As one the Winchester's peered into the crib as green eyes looked up at them and a small mouth yawned.

A proud grin came upon John's face as he looked at the creation he and Mary had made. His son, Dean James Winchester. Mary sighed as she looked at her son. He was so handsome, Dean was going to be a heart breaker no doubt about it. Paige tilted her head as she leaned towards the crib and looked into eyes that seemed to latch onto hers and not want to let go. The baby gurgled, at her she was most sure, and seemed to smirk. Paige smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He was kinda cute, sure not as cute as her but cute. And besides if he got annoying she could always send him away to the orphanage. The nun lady had seemed to like new babies but …

But maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would keep this baby.

* * *

Dean James Winchester sat on the carpet with his knees against his chest having his little arms hold of himself as possible, greenish brown eyes wide with shock. "I … I'm dyin'?!" Dean wasn't actually sure what dying was but he knew it had something to do with going away, not waking up, and being flushed down the toilet. Not a very good thing. 

Dark Hazel eyes twinkled as the small face said eyes were set upon tried to look sympathetic. "Yep, Deano. Dyin'. REALLY dyin', liked deaded."

Dean's bottom lip trembled as his sister used her little doctor hearing thing to check at his heart. "B-b-but. But I eat all m'veggies!" He wailed. "I-I'm not floatin' upside down like Goldy was. I'm not siiiick!!!!!!"

"Oh, but ya're." Paige nodded as she walked around him and placed her little umm, … she paused a while and tried to remember what her daddy had said it was called. Oh, yes. A stickytope. Which was the dumbest thing she had ever heard cause the damn thing wasn't sticky at all. "Ya see, Deano yaz got … erm." She quickly scrambled her brain. "Puppy cancer! Yeah puppy cancer and yaz only gots umm, sixty-seven hours ta live!"

"H-how long is dat?" The little boy sniffled as he pushed his bangs from his eyes and wiped at his face.

"Til the end of the day." Paige said casually.

"The end of the DAY!!!!!"

"Yep."

"W-why??!" Paige wasn't really sure what the why was, so she gave him the reasoning for this whole thing. "Ya buried m'dolls!"

"It's not my fault!" Dean wailed again.

It really wasn't. As long as Dean could remember Paige told him that he was part dog. That's why she called him Deano, that's why he had to eat her veggies cause doggies did that, that's why when she made a mess he took the blame. She even let him sleep at the foot of his own bed, like a good mis'tiss would.

So, it really wasn't his fault that he had the compulsion to bury things and roll in mud before touching her. After all he was a dog, dang it!

Paige just shrugged. Let him deal with that for a while. "Sorries. Oh, dyin' doggie-peoples don't like ice cream."

"No ice cream!?" That seemed to do it because big fat tears started to fall down the little three year old's face.

Paige sat there and watched her brother cry. Watched as he sniffled and wiped a rather good snot string across the sleeve of his shirt. Then Paige sighed and wondered why making Deano cried always made her feel icky.

After all it was his own fault. He buried Miz Suzy and the Enchantress!

Dean started to hiccup loudly, thinking on the fact that he would never taste ice cream again. He wondered if the place he'd go after he died would even have ice cream. Actually that might not be so bad … Maybe he should ask for more of this puppy cancer.

Feeling a bit bad, not too bad but enough, Paige sighed again much like she had seen her mommy do when she wasn't too happy with her daddy. Putting her arm around Dean she kissed his shaggy golden brown hair, just like her mommy would have, and said, "Ya're not dyin'. No puppy cancer." Paige removed her arm and looked at her brother when he just started sniffling even more. Brothers were so weird. "That's good Deano."

"N-nno." He shook his head causing some of the strands of his shaggy hair to stick to his slightly wet cheek.

"Yes." Paige nodded her head rapidly.

"No." Dean in turn shook his head.

"Yes." Nod some more.

"No." Shake some more.

"Yes!" Nod … okay that hurt. So, Paige just stopped the nodding and stamped her foot on the ground.

"No!" Dean making to stamp his feet realized that he had to let go of his legs first. He realized this only after he tilted over; adjusting himself he scrambled up and stamped to.

"Yes!" Why was the little shit arguing with her? Paige paused slightly when she heard a noise around the house and fixed the word in her head to, shoot. She wasn't really convinced that her mother couldn't read thoughts. If her mommy realized what words she and Dean were picking up, her mom would never let them play when Uncle Mike and Uncle Jerry were around.

"Nnnooooo!" Damn it why was she arguing with him? Truth was Dean couldn't even remember why he was saying 'no' for he just knew that he couldn't let her win.

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-UH!"

"Uh … Deano?"

"Yes?"

"I win!"

"No, fair! You cheetah!"

"Pfft. Nah, It's 'cause I'm bigger."

That made sense. Dean pouted. He wanted to be bigger.

Taking pity on her brother, cause well if she didn't who would? "It's okay, Deano. I like ya small."

"Ya do?" He looked at her curiously.

Paige nodded as she brushed away the strands of hair stuck to his face. He looked silly. "Come on. Let's go burys daddy's shoes."

Dean really liked that idea. That way their daddy could stay and play today for longer.

"If he asks, the puppy cancer made ya do it."

Dean turned his head and looked at his sister, before shrugging his small shoulders.

As long as he got some ice cream.

* * *

Dean's getting bored in the back seat  
Are we there yet! - Are we there yet!  
Are we there yet!  
Are we there yet! - Are we there yet!  
Are we there yet! 

-A Children's song (Don't know who sings it), "Are we there yet?"

John looked into the rearview mirror and watched as his middle child sat sullenly in his car seat with his arms crossed against his chest. Dean Winchester was not happy with having to miss his Saturday morning cartoons just to see a grandmother he barely even knew and he was being very vocal about it. "I don't want to GO!" The four year old practically growled. It was all his parents could do not to smile.

Turning in her chair, Mary gave her son a loving smile. "I know you'd rather watch T.V. but the hotel your grandparents are staying in has one and you'll get to watch all the cartoons you want and I bet they have presents for you three."

The comment that was meant to mollify fell flat on the toddler. "The stuffy old bat is comin' for us why do we have to go to her!"

"Dean James Winchester, watch your mouth and watch your attitude." Mary gave her son a look that stopped any further protests in his throat. Dean could be very argumentative and liked to get his way but when it came to his mother's looks he quickly closed his mouth and followed orders. "You know that whining gets you know where. So stop it now, understood?"

"Yes, mommy." He muttered.

John wanted to laugh but he knew that it would draw attention to himself. Just like he knew who would get blamed for the 'old bat' comment. How was he to know that Dean was around while he was on the phone with Mike? His son was way too perceptive for his own good. Actually both his oldest were, especially Paige who just seemed to notice things and she was just as vocal as her brother in stating her dislike for something or someone. Currently Paige wasn't stating much of anything because she was quietly reading to Sammy, not noticing that the infant had already fell asleep.

"Old bat, hmm?"

John threw Mary a quick and sheepish grin before turning his attention back on the road.

Mary pursed her lips as she sighed, the corner of the quirking up slightly as she tried to hid her amusement. John made no bones about his feelings about her parents and many days she agreed with him. However, they were her parents and did merit a bit of respect especially when he was speaking of them in front of the children! John knew how Dean liked to take everything he said as law and liked to repeat it out just as much, because to Dean John was infallible. Mary could just see Dean calling her mother a 'bad-breath bitch' or something foul like that because her son had no filters. She hoped that by the time he got older he'd out grow the habit.

Luckily, Paige wasn't like that at all.

She had started following John's every order but she had stopped. In fact Paige enjoyed being contradictory and enjoyed doing her own thing. Mary was sure it was because Dean liked to do John's thing so much. It was amusing to see the two of them go at it, not only over what John said but in general. They just seemed like to argue and the fact that Dean was already showing bossy, overprotective tendencies and Paige liked to go things along didn't help at all.

However, there was no doubt that those two loved each other. Dean practically worshipped the ground Paige walked on and Paige doted on her younger brother almost like a second mother. Dean was a bit spoilt and Mary would tell anyone who asked, it was not her or John's doing. Oh no it was all Paige. Those two were inseparable and to see them with the baby, with Sammy …

Mary smiled, forgetting all about her annoyance with John and Dean.

"Well, damn it are we there yet?!"

Almost.

* * *

So what did you think? I wanted to get the steps, or places if you will Paige went with the Winchesters. First meeting John, then unsure a bit of her place of the family, the torturing her younger brother lol, and then having Mary reflect on Paige as if she was one of her own. Which in this 'verse she is. I hope you lied it and felt the familyness that I wanted to convey bg

Review!


	4. Shadows Reign the Crumbling Sky

Disclaimer: It is sad to say that I don't own Dean or Sammy or Paige or even John and Mary.

They're all cool characters (And can we say fiiiiiine for Dean and Sammy? Yeah I thought so lol).

They happen to belong to the networks of CW, WB, and TNT. They also belong to Mr Kripke and a whole lists of talented, uber-scares loving writers (From Supernatural) and to Mr. Kern, Ms. Burge, and the dearly departed Mr. Spelling and other writers who appreciated the craft (for Charmed). The original transcript for this story can be found in Twiztv (which can be found via Yahoo and is the cooliest!) and was sent by Elisabeth, and is used by permission. Sorry if ya wanted to use it.

All original characters are mine, etc. Not that you probably care about the originals anyways g

Read on!

A/N: The title is a slight revision Amon Amarth's 'Down the Slopes of Death'

* * *

November 2, 1983

It wasn't very late in the evening when Mary decided to put the children down to bed; they had spent the entire day running around playing cops and robbers and were exhausted. Even if they protested differently. Carrying Dean in her arms, with Paige holding onto her skirt, she walked them into Sammy's room for a goodnight kiss. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." It was a tradition to kiss the youngest goodnight. It actually had been Paige's idea to make a little ritual out of it. It had been so cute seeing the then two years old girl put around Dean's crib making sure he had this toy and that before she'd lay a kiss on his forehead; it had stuck and now they all did it with Sam.

Climbing on a little stool reserved just for her for this occasion, Paige bent over and kissed her youngest brother on the forehead. "Night, night Sam." And then Dean, "Good night Sam."

And lastly herself, with John coming in later after he finished clearing up the table. Brushing the downy soft brown hair off to the side, she bent and kissed her six month old son on the forehead. "Night, love."

They were all watching him sleep when John knocked on the door and walked into the room. "Hey, Deano." He grinned, using Paige's nickname for her brother. "Hey, fairy." John twirked their daughter's nose affectionately causing her to giggle. Paige's soft, "Hi, daddy." was nearly drowned out by Dean's exuberant yell as he launched himself into his father's arms. "Oomph! Whoa, buddy we're going to have to cut down on those potato chips."

"I told you so ... fatty." Paige made a face at her brother as she giggled again. Dean shot a glare at her direction.

"Mommy tell her I'm not fat! I'm ... Ansom!"

"It's handsome. Fatty."

"Mommy!" Mary gave John a look and got a sheepish one in return.

"Paige stop calling your brother names, and no Dean honey, you are not fat."

Looking to change the topic quickly when Paige stuck her bottom lip out at Dean's triumphant smirk,  
John asked as they started out of the room. "What do you think, Deano? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

"No, daddy." He answered as he and his father descended the stairs.

"Want to play in Mommy and Daddy's room while the boys talk about boy stuff?"  
Mary wrinkled her nose as if in disgust and received an eager nod as answer.  
"Come on," She said as she lifted up her daughter. "You're getting a bit big yourself. You really need to stop making fun of your brother."

"Never, mommy. Neeee-ver!" Paige grinned as she turned in her mother's arms to turn off the light.

As she was doing so something seemed to catch her attention. It seemed as if a darkness, a shadow had fallen over her brother's crib looking very much like a night terror causing the little girl to unconsciously shiver. Paige had always been afraid of shadows. They were much more scarier than the plain dark to the little girl the way they by the light of the night as if not knowing what they wanted to be, casting odd shapes on objects, taunting her and scaring her.However, the shadow seemed to be gone as quickly as it had came. It was nothing. Though she had thought she had seen something above Sammy's crib she was sure, she convinced herself, that she was being silly. She was six, a big girl, it was silly and dumb to be afraid of shadows. Still though, she'd have her mommy read her favorite to her to take her mind off of it.

"You cold, baby?" She shook her head, the smile quickly returning on the full little mouth.

"No, mommy. Good dreams, Sammy." She whispered into the room as she retreated in her mothers arms.

-----

Mary was just tucking Paige in the middle of the bed after reading her little girl a story. It was another little thing that they did. They let Paige stay in their room keeping the light on until she fell asleep because she was afraid of both of being left alone and not of the dark,surprisingly, but of shadows. She had started to become real worried about her daughter's fears when Paige would refuse to sleep in her own room and would find the little girl nestled on the floor of Dean's small nursery room with all the lights on and the door wide open; because on top of her other fears it seemed that Paige was afraid of small spaces. However, both John and Vicky had assured her that it more than likely had to do with being in the orphanage. Even though they had gotten her when she was one and a half she was still old enough to be impressionable by such things and learn to have such fears. Besides, she was still young yet and every kid was afraid of being left alone even the secure ones. Mary had read it in books she'd brought to help her help her daughter. It all made sense and she would do her best to help her daughter outgrow her fears at whatever pace the little girl wanted, being sure to remind Paige that she was always loved.

"Sweet dreams darling." She leaned over to give her a kiss.

Paige had opened her mouth the protest her sleepiness when both her yawn and a cry from the baby monitor sounded. A shiver passed through the child again, as the cry continued coming through staticky.

Mary cast the monitor a brief yet slightly confused look. It was a fairly new one. Maybe it was needing new batteries or something. Yet, she couldn't quite control the strange, cold feeling that went down her spine. "Stay here while I go check on your brother. Mommy will be right back, baby." She added quickly when slightly slanted hazel eyes widened a bit and Paige shook her head frantically. "Right back." Mary said with a smile, seeking to comfort her little girl. "Be a big girl for mommy okay?"

Paige nodded her head slightly in acquiescence though the corner of her lips were turned down severely.

Mary placed another kiss on her girl's chubby cheeks. "I'm going to leave the door and lights open and be right back." With one last reassuring smile towards Paige she walked towards Sammy's room.

As soon as her mother was gone, Paige grabbed her little Enchantress Barbie doll for protection and scrambled off the bed as quickly as her little legs and arms allowed her and followed her mommy.

"It's okay Sa-" Mary paused her quick reassurances when she saw a figure leaning over Sammy's crib. "Is he hungry, Johnny?"

"Shh."

Oh, Sammy must have went back to sleep. "Let me know when he gets hungry." Walking back toward her bedroom, Mary almost collided with Paige. Well more truthfully the little girl ran into her legs and let out such a scream, calming down only when her mother leaned down so that they were face to face and held the frightened little body against her chest.

Mary whispered soothingly in her daughter's ear,"Now Paige, didn't I tell you to wait in the ... room?"

Paige nodded quickly,"Sorry, mommy." She whispered softly, her bottom lip trembling. "B-but I was sc-cared!"

Mary sighs, and smiles slightly standing up as she held her hand out to her daughter. "Well, come on then." She notices the light flickering and hears the T.V."Oh, your daddy forgot to turn it off again. Will you wait for mommy in Sammy's room?"

Paige nodded again, not at all minding that request. She would protect Sammy, the little girl thought momentarily forgetting that she was the one scared. "I w-will."

Eyes darting around in the shadowy hallway, for each shadow seemed bigger and scarier than the next, Paige slowly and carefully made her way back to Sammy's room. She paused by the doorway not going in because something felt very, very wrong to her. Peeking in, trembling, the little girl spoke barely a whisper to the figure who was giving her bad vibes. "D-daddy?"

Mary walked down the stairs but paused halfway when she saw a figure sleeping in front of the television. Dean was curled up under his father's arms and they are both in front of the T.V. John was in front of ... John? If that was John ... Sammy and Paige!

She ran back up the stairs. "Paige! Sammy! Paige!" Almost tripping on her two feet, she rushed to Sammy's room and pushed herself in front of her frozen daughter."Paige go, wake up your father. NOW!"

Not needing telling twice Paige hurried towards the stairs when she heard a scream. Turning back without a second thought she headed back into Sammy's room. But her mother wasn't there. "M-mommy?!" Came the frantic whimper.

Sammy was crying. so without much thinking Paige climbed her little stool by his crib; in the background she can hear her father startling and calling out to her mother but she doesn't think on that much. All she could think about was her fear and that something was very wrong because her mommy had just disappeared and that ... that there was something red and sticky on Sammy's crib. It was red and sticky. Really sticky, and it felt like the time Deano fell and bit his tongue. It felt like it was blood. Paige's eyes widened in fright as realization slowly dawned upon her, her dolly slipping from her hands. Why was there blood by Sammy's head!? "Mommy!!!!!!!!" Where was her mother, where was her-"DADDY!"

"Mary! Paige?! Girls! Girls!" John speeded up the stairs and barricaded into the room, looking around for his wife and his daughter but he saw neither. Looking into the crib and at his crying son, he makes to pick him up and comfort him."It's okay, Sammy. Hey, daddy's here. It's okay." Something red drips onto the sheet right by Sammy's head. John touches it as the red substance continues to drip down. Looking up, he finds a sight that takes his breath away and very nearly freezes him to the spot. Mary was up on the ceiling, her body twisted. The blood dripping off of her. "No! Mary!"

"Paige?" Dean cocked his head, fear and worry thick in his sleepy voice.

Paige's eyes were wider than saucers as they fell on her brother's face, searching fearfully. Dean was okay. At least he was okay. Where was daddy?! Where- ... Grabbing her little brother by the arm she proceeded to jerk him up the stairs, not even thinking on the fact that a second ago she was in Sammy's room and she hadn't taken the stairs to get down. "S-s-someth-thing's wrong!"

His own eyes widening Dean hurried up the stairs, letting his sister drag him.

"M-mar-" As the word barely made it out of his mouth Mary bursted into flames and Sammy started to cry again, so John picked him up and ran down the hall, finding that his older two were running towards him.

"Daddy!!" They yell at the same time.

Carefully handing Sam to Dean, he looked to Paige and said "Take your brothers outside and run as fast as you can! Don't look back!Now Paige, Dean. Go!"

Paige and Dean ran down the stairs with their youngest brother as John ran back to Sam's room.

"Mary! Noo!"

The whole room suddenly erupts in flames.

Dean runs out the front door with Sam in his arms and Paige right behind him. "It's okay, Sammy." Dean tried to bravely assure the squalling infant.

Paige on the other hand fell to her knees, eyes never leaving Sam's window, knowing, just knowing that nothing would ever be okay again. Her mother was dead. And if her father didn't get out real soon he would be too.

John runs up from behind Dean and grabs both him and Sammy, while quickly taking Paige's hand the moment she stands. "I gotcha."

As they run away from the house the window no longer being able to take the heat explodes outwards. Police and Firefighters and an ambulance pulls up to the house; Vicky must have seen and called.

Really a lot of things must have happened at that moment but none of it seemed to process into the shocked and numb minds of the Winchesters standing there and watching their house burn down; watching as it took with it the body of someone they dearly loved and happy, precious memories.

Clutching tightly onto her father's hand, Paige watched as happiness seemed to melt away.

It was strange to the six year old how such a situation could have gotten out of hand. Of how one minute everything was perfect and normal to only have the world crumbling down around her in the next. And she knew that her world had crumbled and was going to be very difficult to fix, cause Mommy was the fixer, cause she always knew what to say or just what to do. And Mommy was gone now forever.

Paige blamed herself. She should have known.

She should have said something, about what she had felt.

Watching as the firemen battled the flames out Paige promised herself a few things. To watch over daddy and Sammy and Deano, cause Mommy would have wanted that. To always trust in her instincts no matter how "silly" and un-big girlish.

And never, ever give into the shadows and let them win.

'Cause she didn't think her world should crumble any more.


End file.
